Huck's Advice
by GryffindorWolf
Summary: A few things from the book that Huck gives advice to Tom and other characters about. Disclaimer: Mark Twain wrote the "Adventures of Tom Sawyer", not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Huck's Advice Column**

This column guarantees that all of its advice is good advice, and that this its advice the honest-to-good truth.

Dead Cats- If you've got a dead cat lyin' round, you can put it to good use. If you've got warts, you can take it to a graveyard 'long about midnight when someone wicked has been buried; and when it's midnight a devil will come, or maybe two or three, but you can't see 'em, you can only hear something like the wind, or maybe hear 'em talk; and when they're taking that feller away, you heave your cat after 'em and say, "Devil follow corpse, cat follow devil, warts follow cat, I'm done with ye!" That'll fetch ANY wart. Basically, it gets rid of your warts. Note: Cats are also good for discovering hidden information.

Witches- If you have something, and it disappears, you know it was 'cause of thems witches. They also will give you bad luck when you're trying to find treasure, so watch out. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't mess with greater powers then myself.

Howling Stray Dogs- If you see a howling stray dog, and its a-lookin' at you, know that you will die soon.

Dead Bodies- If a murdered body bleeds after that person has left the world, know that the killer is near. It's very useful for finding thems murderers.

Worms- If one of them worms shows up and crawls across your body, it means that you're gonna get new, fancy clothes.

Spunk Water- Don't believe no one who tells you it removes warts. IT DOESN'T WORK!

Friday- It's just a plain unlucky day. DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY ADVENTURES!

Huckleberry Finn


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute

GryffindorWolf

(This will come down when the "witch hunt" is over.)


End file.
